


Bad Tempers, Leathers, and Food - A Tumultuous Tale

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bickering, Business Person Draco, Delivery Person Harry, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty Harry, Fluff, Flustered Draco, Harry Drives Sirius' Motorbike, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Short Tempered Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Draco has an awful day at work, and then an absolute idiot turns up on his way home. All he wants is a decent bath and some Chinese food, but guess who happens to be the delivery driver...?





	Bad Tempers, Leathers, and Food - A Tumultuous Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, I had a really bad day, and then had a ***** drive up to me on the way home, and my wonderful Drarry squad encouraged me to fic it, so... here it is! Thanks to Otpshipper98 for the squealing and Spaceaas for the beta!

“Prick!” 

Draco scowled at the red rover driving past him. The idiot clearly didn’t have a care in the world, merrily driving along, completely oblivious to the fact that he’d completely cut Draco up not two seconds earlier. But, it was just another shitty thing to top off his absolutely awful day. The most important meeting of the week had been brought forward to that morning without a moment’s notice, his lunch (the thought of which was the only thing keeping him going through his hastily put together meeting) was eaten by someone else (who obviously had a death wish). Then one of his underlings had a meltdown which he spent all afternoon fixing so he didn’t have the chance to run and grab a sandwich, and  _ then  _ there’d been a horrific accident on the way home, turning his 20 minute drive into an hour long fiasco. It was honestly a wonder that he hadn’t murdered someone yet, though Rover-driver made him carefully consider how much he wanted to keep his car scratch-free car. Needless to say, he couldn’t wait to get home, slip into some joggers, and order a shit-tonne of food. 

The end of the day from hell was finally in sight as he began driving down his road, when suddenly, he had to slam on the brakes again. 

An obnoxiously loud, repulsively decorated motorbike was driving towards him at speed, on his side of the road. He must have seen Draco coming, must have noticed that there were cars parked on his side of the road giving Draco the right of way, but still, rather than slowing down, he actually accelerated, forcing Draco to stop! 

“What the _fuck _do you think you’re doing?!” He spat, gesturing incredulously at the rapidly approaching moron. Just as he was almost level with Draco’s car, the leather-clad idiot shook his head at him. Draco saw red.

“Ex-CUSE ME!” he yelled, wincing at the atrocious assault of his senses coming from the man’s barbaric machine. The idiot flipped his visor, revealing vivid green eyes behind thin wire-framed glasses. Draco fixed him with his best venomous glare.

“You may think that because you’re on a bike you can ignore the rules of the road, but remember it’s those rules that mean you’re still breathing, not splattered into a million pieces underneath my car, which, if you ask me, is where you belong! Next time you think about continuing down a road with cars parked on your side, I implore you to attempt to employ one of your presumably three brain cells, and wait the horrendously inconvenient 10 seconds to allow the driver to pass!” Draco spat, ignoring the fact that cars were beginning to queue in both directions. But rather than withering beneath his scathing tone as expected, the imbecile merely gave him an infuriatingly cocky smile.

“Sorry blondie, just in a hurry, I’ll remember your advice!”

Draco sputtered.  _ BLONDIE?!  _ How  _ dare  _ he be so impertinent! He would pay for that! But just as Draco finally gathered his wits to respond, the twat flicked his visor back down, revved his engine offensively in Draco’s ear, and continued on his way entirely unfazed. Draco stared after him in disbelief.

“UGH! How can one person be  _ so infuriating?!  _ Who did he think he was?! And how was that even an apolog- I’M MOVING YOU HALF-WITS, KEEP YOUR FUCKING HAIR ON!” Horns were blaring behind him, rudely interrupting his rant. Quickly shifting into gear, he accelerated far too fast, still hurling curses at the ignorant cretin. Oh yes, Chinese was definitely in order. 

*

It was almost an hour later by the time someone knocked at the door, which had given Draco just enough time to stop brainstorming ways he could murder the biker and start to unwind. After ordering his food and pouring himself a sizeable whiskey, he’d slipped into a delightfully warm bath where his nerves had been soothed to the tune of La Bohème, before donning his comfiest jogging bottoms and hoodie, and settling on the sofa with a good book. His stomach was just beginning to growl in earnest when the knock came.

“Order for a Mr… Malfoy?” A voice asked as Draco opened the door.

“Yes, thank y-” The words died on his tongue as he looked up from his wallet. 

_ Fuck.  _ He didn’t believe it. The biker was stood on his doorstep, Chinese in hand, the same maddening smirk on his face from earlier. Though this time, he’d taken his helmet off entirely, revealing a horrendous mop of black hair that danced chaotically in the breeze. Draco barely resisted the urge to groan aloud. 

“How much do I owe you?” he asked stiffly. Ridiculously emerald eyes sparkled in amusement.

“Uh, £12.30, but I’ll knock off the 30p as a thanks for the lesson earlier if you like?” he winked, that irritating grin flashing a set of perfect pearly teeth. Draco quickly thrust a ten and a five at him, basically snatching the proffered bag out of the man’s grasp.

“That won’t be necessary, thank you,” he clipped, “Keep the change.” 

“Wait!” resistance met him. Draco sighed, not quite as quietly as he’d intended too, begrudingly inching the door open again. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re gorgeous?” 

Draco sputtered, cheeks flaming.

“I beg your pardon?!” The biker grinned, a satisfied twinkle appearing in his eyes as he shifted his weight, placing one hand on his slender hip. It definitely didn’t draw attention to his lean physique. Or his muscular arms under all that leather. And Draco  _ certainly  _ didn’t stare or feel his mouth start to water for a whole other reason. Not at all. 

“I mean it!” The man continued, “You’re stunning! And I’m sorry I was driving like a maniac, but I’m glad it made us run into each other.” He ran a hand through his unruly hair, in an almost slightly self-conscious manner. “Why don’t I thank you for sparing my life with a drink sometime?” 

Draco frowned, bewildered.

“Is this what you do every time you make a spectacle of yourself in front of someone? Ask them out?” The delivery guy merely laughed.

“No, it’s just that every time someone threatens to run me over with their car I feel like I should employ one of my three brain cells and do something fun with my life.” The smug look was back. Draco stammered as the flush that crept up his neck had nothing to do with annoyance, mouth working like a codfish. The stranger regarded him, amusement plain on his face, before taking pity on him. 

“I’m Harry,” he extended his hand. Draco stared at it, blinking, before shaking himself slightly and grasping it.

“Draco.” Emerald eyes sparkled at him. Excitement rippled through his stomach.

“Pleasure to meet you,  _ Draco, _ ” he exaggerated, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Likewise.” 

For a few seconds they stood, hands still clasped, the biker’s-  _ Harry’s _ \- warm in his, rich eyes boring into his, Draco’s breath suddenly catching in his throat slightly. But then, all of a sudden, Harry winked again, dropping Draco’s hand as he stepped back slightly.

“My number’s in the bag,” he said, grabbing his helmet and pulling it down over the bird’s nest that was supposed to be his hair. 

“Call me!”

“Uh…” Draco managed, as Harry swung a well defined leg confidently over the monstrosity. As the bike roared to life, Draco snapped his mouth shut once more, before shuffling back inside, hardly hungry anymore. 

Still, as he settled onto the sofa with a plateful of far too much food, Harry’s number on the arm of the sofa next to him, he couldn’t keep the undignified, ridiculous, and downright giddy smile off his face. Maybe this day hadn’t been so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come say hi to me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115! :D


End file.
